


Mental & Menthol

by gr8cornholio



Series: Where Mark cares for Tom [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, House Party, It's like 3am, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark likes to take care of him, Scott runs off with a girl, Sharing Clothes, Tiny bit of Angst, Tom is a baby, Underage Drinking, sharing smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8cornholio/pseuds/gr8cornholio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Tom are coming home from a house party. Mark likes to smoke and share with Tom. Tom likes to wear Mark's clothes. Confessions come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental & Menthol

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of possibly more, if I get at least one read.  
> Disclaimers: Don't own them, never have never will.  
> ALSO; I don't know what's classed as 'underage' but Tom is like 16 here and Mark is in his 20s, in the UK it's legal so blah.  
> Thanks

As smoke clouded the car, smoke clouded Tom's mind. 

The grey fog that fell from between his companion's lips was intoxicating. He watched, mesmerized. He breathed in the fumes. The highway before him was dark and Mark, the driver of the severely untidy Nissan Micra, was sat hunched forward over the wheel, scruffy roll up lit between his dry lips. Tom held a milkshake from In-N-Out that he’d managed to save until after he’d finished his grease burger. He pushed the paper wrappers off his lap onto the floor, earning himself a tsk tsk from Mark.

“Shut up, Mom” Tom murmured as he sipped at his chocolate milkshake. Mark laughed cheerfully, taking the finished cigarette from his lips, stubbing it on the dash and flicking it out the window. Tom looked in the wing mirror, seeing complete blackness once again. He sighed, ran a hand threw his hair before taking it out realising how dirty it was and cursed to himself. He made a mental note to take a shower at Mark's. He grimaced and picked at his chipped black nails, before shoving his hands into Mark’s bright purple umbro hoodie and shrinking into his seat. 

The pair were coming home from a large -slightly mad- house party that happened to be an hour away, on the edge of Poway, almost in the next town. They’d stopped for longer than anticipated at In-N-Out (the fucking line was out the door). Mark had gotten all pissy so Tom paid for his burger; he had some spare cash from selling his old BMX. He’d managed to crack a smile out of Mark. The party was a bust, their buddy blew them off for some chick, again, leaving them bored and relatively sober as Tom was banned from alcohol, and he really did not need to be grounded again. It was embarrassing enough being the baby of their little group of assholes. He could use a little freedom from his parents. 

The more Tom thought about it, the more ashamed he felt. He sipped at his milkshake, glancing over at Mark and his 21 year old physique and blue hair, a new unlit cig between his fingertips. Tom suddenly felt incredibly childish. He continued to stare at Mark, not realising that the older boy was asking him a question.

“Tom, Tom!” Mark repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time, before Tom snapped out of it, nearly dropping his milkshake. 

“Tommy, can you give me a light real quick?” Mark asked, gesturing to the cigarette between his teeth. It took Tom a few seconds to notice that they’d pulled over into a lay-by. He blinked hard. 

“Hm? What oh yea, sure thing,” Tom spoke too quickly, but fished in his pockets for a lighter all the same. He found one eventually, a pink one, he turned to Mark who was smirking.

“What you smirkin’ at dickweed?” Tom said as he leaned forward, shielding the flame with his hand and he clicked the lighter with ease. Sometimes he couldn’t understand why Mark just couldn’t light his own cigarettes. Yet he just couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. 

The act of lighting Mark’s cigarettes every day was strangely addictive in itself. As Tom ignited the lighter fluid their foreheads pressed together, Mark looked at Tom through fair lashes, remembering how much he loved the boy lighting his tobacco.  
“You alright Tom?” Mark said, leaning towards the boy and taking a long drag. Tom, who had pulled his hood up, fabric close to snagging on his eyebrow ring, was shaking the milkshake cup, willing for more creamy chocolate. He nodded, leaning on Mark after debating the action in his head. Mark brought his free arm around Tom's wide, yet skinny shoulders, gently squeezing his upper arm. He placed the roll up between Tom's lips, encouraging him to take a drag, Tom took it gratefully. He let the smoke tumble from his supple lips and looked up to Mark with wide eyes. Tom never blew out his smoke, he always let it flow from his slightly parted mouth, sometimes the smoke fell in waterfalls as he spoke. Mark always found it distracting.

"I feel like a fuckin' kid Marky," Tom said with a pout, letting his head loll on Mark. Frowning, Mark slid his arm down Tom's torso and under his jumper, gently rubbing his hand along his hip. 

"Why's that? You don't exactly look the part," Mark chuckled, waving his hand over Tom's 6'4" frame. Tom shoved Mark, who was chuckling, and surpressed a grin.

"No asshole, I mean-I just... Fuckin'..." Tom was stumbling on his words, getting more and more frustrated. Mark's expression grew more concerned as Tom's eyes started well from his inability to get his words out. Mark's hand tightened and encouraged him to speak. 

"I hate being the youngest out of everyone I meet," Tom managed to get out, fumbling with the drawstrings on the hoodie, he continued "I always, always end up being the dumb fuck who does something childish and ends up getting babied by everyone y'know? I mean why the fuck would you wanna be friends with me? I suck at everything and act like a 6 year old." 

Mark was confused, he discarded his cigarette and tugged Tom closer.  
"Tommy..." Mark paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to find the right words. "... Just because you're 16, doesn't make you... inadequate." Tom's eyebrows pulled together, puzzled as to why Mark thought higher of him than he first believed.

"When I first met you, do you remember what I did?" Mark asked, biting back a grin. Tom laughed, loud and brightly. 

"Yeah! How could I forget, you dumb fuck? You climbed to the top of a light pole and jumped down!" Tom exclaimed 

"... And I shattered my ankles in the process," Mark shook his head, smiling goofily at the fond, yet unfortunate memory.

"Do you know why I did that Tommy?"

"Because you're an idiot,"

"No, that is not my only trait dear Thomas." Mark said with a slight wave of his hand. 

Mark looked down at Tom, who was slouched in his seat and smiled "I did it to impress you."

Tom's eyes widened. "What? Why?" 

"Because I thought you were so fucking cool dude," Mark said, uncharacteristically sighing afterwards. He looked at Tom, who seemed to be in shock. Due to Tom's lack of reply, Mark took this as premise to continue.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Tommy. You're my priority y'know? My best dude. And..." Mark paused when Tom's breath hitched. Tom was holding back tears. "To be honest Tom my life wouldn't be the same without you. No way I would've gone to a house party an hour away at the last minute if I hadn't met you," Mark finished, breathing a laugh and scratching behind his neck. 

The car fell into silence as Mark's subtle admission sunk in. Mark couldn't tell whether it was awkward and he decided to not take action first, letting Tom gather his thoughts.  
That's the moment that Tom, for the first time, took a chance.

He unbuckled his seatbelt, very shakily. He looked over at Mark, who was avoiding his eyes and fishing in his pockets for something, to distract himself. He was itching for a cigarette. Tom then clambered, messily and inefficiently, into Mark's lap. Mark, who was very taken a back, however not upset, quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. He leaned forward slightly, allowing Tom to wrap his long, gangly legs snugly around Mark's waist. Their noses were skimming eachother's, eyelashes low and breathing shallow. Tom could smell Mark's smoker breath, both minty and musky.

The atmosphere of the car shifted.

Tom was terrified. His mind was on overdrive and his heart was beating erratically. He'd never done this before, with anyone. Sure, he and Mark held hands, hugged for comfort and shit like that but he'd never ever made the first move. Nor had he kissed anyone other than his 4th grade 'girlfriend'- who he'd admittedly ran away from after poor 8 year old Jessie Pinkerton made the first move.

Mark was more experienced, being 4 years older and with that little bit extra confidence, he'd had many flings. But not since he met Tom. No... No, Tom was... different. They were intimate, Tom was all he thought about, be it in a friendly way or... otherwise. He couldn't bring himself to date anyone, he had tried a while ago, but he was consumed with an unbeknownst guilt. He'd had to break it off. Now in the situation he was in now with Thomas, he couldn't be more glad that he'd ended things with Josie.  
Mark ran his fingertips up Tom's sweatshirt clad arms, they were very skinny, more than he thought and that concerned Mark slightly, maybe it was just his protective nature. Tom had a height advantage, both stood up and now, elevated on Mark's lap, so he skimmed his slightly wet lips along Mark's temple and Mark sighed, closing his eyes.

They looked at eachother, Tom's pupils were dilated, in fact, so were Marks'. Tom let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, Mark's light brows furrowed, worried.

"Is this okay?" Mark asked, voice quiet and delicate, he took his hand and ran his fingers along Tom's jaw. He shivered at Mark's tentative touch and leaned into his hand, eyes closing. 

"Of course," Tom whispered, eyes still not open. Mark snaked his arms around Tom's waist protectively, lifting him slightly further forward. 

Tom gripped Mark's shoulders, he was still nervous but he watched his movements. He saw Mark lean forward, so he mimicked. Mark's lips pressed lightly against his, it was soft and careful, neither of them wanting to cross any unannounced boundaries. Tom broke it first, to see Mark's reaction ...Disappointment?

"You're so beautiful Tom," Oh. 

"Really?" Tom smirked "I was under the assumption that I was an ugly fucker," Mark playfully slapped his back, gently settling his head in the curve between Tom's neck and shoulder. Tom mimicked the delicate gesture.

Mark was always very possessive and, judging by the way he was holding Tom, he kept this possessiveness in relationships. Although Tom was always one for independence, he quite liked the way Mark's strong arms were wrapped around his waist, tight and powerful, protecting him from something unknown to Tom.  
"Shut up Tommy," Mark breathed, trying to hold back kissing the younger one, in favor for Tom's own preference. Mark lifted his head from the younger's shoulder and pressed his forehead to Tom', brushing his lips over his nose and across his cupid's bow. 

Tom was melting under Mark's gentle touches, treating him like glass. He had never felt such tenderness.  
Mark nuzzled his nose into the crook of Tom's neck, as he rubbed his hands up and down the vast expanse of the taller's back. Although Tom loved the way Mark was treating him, he was getting bored of the avoidance. This was all knew to him, he greedily wanted it all at once.  
So he took another chance.

Tom kissed Mark again, hard. He moved his lips on instinct, molding with Mark's and wrapping his arms around the older's neck. They were breathing almost in sync when Mark slipped his tongue in, winning dominance before Tom could even put up a fight. Tom was surprised, but allowed Mark to kiss him for... how long had it been? He couldn't recall. The night was still dark outside the car, it was nearing three AM. 

Mark slid his hands to the undersides of Tom's thighs, lifting his legs higher around his own body. Tom breathed in hard through his nose and Mark's tongue continued to dominate his mouth. Mark began to roll his hips, causing Tom's arms to fly up and press against the window when he was hit with a wave of utter pleasure. He moaned loudly. Mark took this opportunity to lick and suck his mouth down Tom's jaw and began to suck a purple, blotchy bruise onto his bobbing Adam's apple.

"Mmm," Tom hummed, pushing gently at Mark. He pulled away from Tom's neck, pouting at the loss of contact.

"It's really late Marky," Kiss. "My mom," Kiss. "'ll be worried," Kiss again. 

"Don't worry baby we'll go now." Kiss again.


End file.
